


You were a model

by Oranjun



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cute, First Meetings, M/M, Model Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranjun/pseuds/Oranjun
Summary: Soobin reluctantly agreed to attend NYFW to support his mother's work even if he didn't like being seated inbetween a bunch of critics who would sometimes get way to involved in judging. However a pink haired man on the runway caught his eye and for the first time in his life he felt like taking the first step and approaching the said man.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	You were a model

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO WHO ELSE IS FREAKING OUT ABIUT YEONJUN BEING ON NYFW!!!! YALL THIS IS SUCH AN INSANE OPPORTUNITY FOR HIM (@@)#)#)2/1/@)@(/)/
> 
> I hope you enjoy this quick small fic either way. I could make this a chapters fic if it's requested enough :))) ALSO NOT BETA READ so there might be spelling/ grammatical mistakes please excuse those.

Soobin regrets ever agreeing to his mom's request to attend this year's NYFW. He absolutely hates anything having to do with fashion. Not because of anything else but just that he'd always felt, what's comfortable is the best and his mom always tried to convince him otherwise. 

He hadn't bothered to look up the guestlist of who would be attending the precious show, because to him all the guests would be nothing more than strangers his mom either works with or respects. He decided to just tolerate them for her, because no mateer how much he hates fashion his mother was never as happy as she was when she was making and showing off her prettiest designs. 

"Finally, why are you so late Soobin?" His mother asked hurrying him into the crammed space. 

She quickly put him infront of the mirror and styled the plain black and white suit her son was wearing. First she pinned a few pins onto his blazer each of a different colour and Soobin smiled when be saw the bi-sexual flag onto his jacket as well. 

"You like it don't you?" His mother giggled realising the apparent smile on his face. 

"Of course mom. Thanks for it" he said. 

The hairstylist then got to work tousled his hair and set with an insane amount of hair spray. His mom then asked the make up artist to come over but Soobin quickly shook his head no. He already had on his usual clean make up style and didn't want to stand out too much. 

He bid his mother goodbye and shuffled outside to the small gathering of people present there. Plastering a kind smile onto his face he walked over to his designated spot and took his phone out, scrolling through his social media to take his mind off of the unknown people he was sitting by. 

The show started soon after with the first brand walking out with their collection one by one and then finishing off with the models doing a collective shoot. 

He had always wondered, what it felt like to be on staged and judged by a thousand critics not only for the clothes they presented but also their body as well. It made him feel somewhat queasy. But he never judged them to him they were all special in their own ways. He admired what they did too. 

Time went by just like that and even his mother's brand had finished their line up. The last was of course a big name in the industry; Chanel. His mother's inspiration to become as globally well known and succesful as a brand. 

Soobin had secretly disliked the brand because his mother was always comparing herself to them. His face already contorted into a frown at the walking models. It wasn't them he hated but the amazing designers who worked behind the scenes. 

But, something immediately caught his eye. A tall man, somewhere in his early twenties, pink faded hair styled in a half ponytail, body covered in a beautiful flowy fabric that twirled around as he walked the runway. His feet clad in knee high boots with a sharp skinny heel echoed around the venue. 

Was this that italic 'oh' moment that romance novels always mentioned? Was he seriously attracted to his mom's rival? company's model? 

He watched as the model walked up to the front and somehow caught Soobin's eyes. He didn't notice but there was a slight tinge of pink and a smile creeping it's way onto said models face. 

Just like that he was literally gawking at a model from a fashion show he initially hated the thought of attending. There was a part of him that wanted to hide into his shell, or even escape the scene but he wanted to go talk to the boy too. 

"Soobin!!!" His mom yelled to catch his attention and he woke up from his spaced out state. 

He waved to his mother and headed to congratulate and greet her after the successful show. 

"Mom are you going over to the chanel booth?" Soobin asked, expecting his mother to say yes. 

"Oh I already talked to them and finished looking over the designs and as I always say...how the hell do they manage to be on top always" His mom said. 

"Oh. Okay then, I want to meet someone there so I'll see you later?" He said to his mother who had smiled and and affirmed his question. 

He slowly looked around the different booths, a few indie designers had made it to this stage. He finally stopped outside the booth for chanel. 

He almost walked into someone who was rushing out. "I'm so sorry" he apologized and entered the booth, where he immediately spotted the boy with pink hair. 

The boy was sat on a chair and slightly dozing off in the chair he was seated in. One thing Soobin had realised was that models work much harder than you would assume. 

His eyes blinked open and they made eye contact immediately. This time the absence of the heavy foundation made the models pink cheeks unavoidable from notice. 

Soobin slowly made his way closer to the boy and waited beside him as he watched all the other employees working. 

"I'm Yeonjun. What's your name" The pink haired; Yeonjun asked him. His round eyes looking at him side ways from where he was getting his earrings taken out. 

"Soobin, you looked amazing on stage today" Soobin said, this time his ears going pink. 

"Thank you, I did catch your eye and not gonna lie it felt good, to be watched with such intensity when all I did was walk on on runway" Yeonjun smiled at himself in the mirror, eyes disappearing into cresents. He resembled a cute kitten being pet by its owner. 

"Stop mentioning it, I caught your pink ears too okay" Soobin replied his neck now coloured a deep shade of read in embarrassement. 

"Let's go get something to eat. I'm really hungry" Yeonjun said as he got off the make up station. And making his way towards the exit. 

"What brought you here? You don't seem like a designer yourself. Honestly if you ask me you looked quite disinterested almost the whole show" Yeonjun rambled as he led the way to the food court. 

"You've been watching me the whole show huh" Soobin said his voice clearly teasing the pink haired.

"Yeah. You were eye catching. What was I supposed to do huh?" Yeonjun said smirking at him over the shoulder. 

"What makes me eye catching? Personally I think I look the most plain out of everyone else" he says spanning his eyes to the crowd just at the food court.

"Exactly. Besides I really love your mom's work, I recognised the pins. Look I have the same one too" The boy said and pulled up his loose white button down to reveal his black belt that was littered with a few pins of which his mother's was one too. 

"It looks nice on you" He said glancing down at the dark belt contrasting the older's fair skin. 

"I even have some of her clothing lines and even shoes too. I seriously love her work so much. I did apply to work for her too but she rejected me." Yeonjun's voice became smaller but he ended it with a chuckle while tucking one of the longer pink strands behind his ear. 

"She must have no taste for rejecting someone as beautiful and charming as you, truly how can mom not recognise such a beauty" 

"You speak as if we're from a Shakespeare play. Just say I'm hot or something."

"Okay if that's what would make your ears red then, Yeonjun you look so fucking hot that literally even hell wouldn't be hot enough for you." Soobin said his head slightly ducked when he cursed. 

"I guess it's not just me blushing then" he heard yeonjun giggled and then felt a hand graze the shell of his ear, slightly rubbing and pinching at it. 

"I don't think I told you, but for sure you have the prettiest dimples I've ever seen on a man." Yeonjun said mouthful from a piece of carrot. 

"Is it hard?" Soobin asked tone much more delicate then before.

"What is?" Yeonjun replies with a question of his own.

"To be in the eyes of the most critical crowd. Presenting your body to be judged by them. Having to always hold back on things you like to eat just to stay in shape?" Soobin asked noticing the small amount of food piled onto Yeonjun's plate.

"Every job is hard in its own ways. I like having people's attention, I enjoy being watched when I'm on stage, wearing the prettiest clothing, luxurious even. Besides, I've never held myself back from eating anything. Today, is just an exception" He smiled happily taking a bite of what Soobin was not convinced was food.

Yeonjun pauses his ramble to see if Soobin was still listening to him and the taller nodded his head, urging for Yeonjun to continue speaking. He himself eating pastries he found while looking for food. He's craving them and honestly he also blames Yeonjun's pink hair which kept reminding him of strawberry icing and Cotton candy. 

"Take me on a date, someplace where they make homely food. You'll see how much I love to eat there." Yeonjun added a wink when he suggested that Soobin would even consider taking him out. 

"How did you know I'm attracted to men?" He asked, dumbfounded that the older had somehow figured out his sexual identity. 

"You're walking with a Bi flag pinned on to your blazer. I think that means at least a part of you likes men. And the fact that you're even here talking and eating with me means you must be interested in me." He paused a little to try and read the emotion that was currently on Soobin's face. 

"Because I wouldn't be here, talking to you if I wasn't interested in you. So?" Yeonjun asked hoping Soobin would take the hint and ask him out.

"Do you even know my last name?" Soobin however wanted to play around and tease the other a little. 

"Choi? I'm only assuming, since that's your mother's last name too" Soobin rolled his eyes at himself for not realising his mother's name is public and Yeonjun also seems to be a fan of her work.

"I'm Choi Yeonjun, born in the year 1999, Seoul, South Korea" Yeonjun said as if he was reading out his birth certificate. 

"Choi Soobin. Born 2000. I'm from Seoul too" The dimpled boy said smiling. 

"Now take me on a date?" Yeonjun said tone almost whiny. 

"Depends on if you give me your number" Soobin said handing out his smartphone to the older boy. 

"There I've saved it. Now just ask me already!!!" Yeonjun whined pulling at the sleeve of Soobin's blazer. 

"Are you free this weekend? I'd like to take you to my favourite Korean place for food and we could maybe walk around the streets and find something to do nearby?" 

"No." The pink haired replied while stuffing his cheeks with the last bite of food. 

"What?" The confusion was written all over Soobin's face and Yeonjun couldn't help but stifle a giggle.

"Choi Soobin. You need to plan things out, especially for a first date. Surprise me okay, I love surprises" Yeonjun says discarding his finished plate of food. 

"I have to go back now but I'll wait for you to text me." Yeonjun said and them grabbed Soobin's collar and yanked the younger.down to his height. 

He left a small kiss on the cheek, a sign of affection and romantic attraction. 

"I wasn't able to get this one pin you know. It was limited edition and I was too broke back then." He said twirling the pin between his fingers. 

"You can have it if you want? My mother always has backups anyway" Soobin said. 

"Nah. I'd like to buy it. Tell her to save one for me. Don't forget to text me" with a final aur kiss Yeonjun disapeared in the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy Yeonjun is getting such an opportunity I hope only good things happen for him and TXT. Moas you're willing to work hard to make them successful right? 
> 
> Please leave a kudos or a comment if you liked reading the story. I changed my writing style a bit so it would be nice to know.


End file.
